


【犬哈】小性瘾者

by AquariusKey



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquariusKey/pseuds/AquariusKey
Relationships: Sirius Black/Harry Potter
Kudos: 27





	【犬哈】小性瘾者

哈利觉得自己启蒙得有点早。  
也许小孩子都会比大人们以为的日子启蒙更早。当大人们还在想该怎么解释电影里男女主角抱在一起之后缓缓合上的门和移开的镜头，或者努力回忆育儿指南上怎么写the birds and bees的时候，他们早就对这些事一清二楚。男人有鸡鸡，女人有洞，然后两方像积木一样合起来，发出尖叫和粗喘，两个人都很快乐。对。毕竟这是一个信息时代。虽然最该知道的生理卫生部分可能被他们忽略了。  
如果只是这种程度的话，哈利没什么可担心的。他唯一要做的就是在他的监护人小心谨慎开始（他自认为的）哈利人生第一课时，假装不知道拼插积木的故事就好了。假装没有听过男孩子们之间的对话。假装没有在网页弹出来时顺势点进去过。  
事情并不是这么简单。在同龄男生还看着黄片搓弄他们功能尚不完备的小鸡鸡时，哈利悲哀地发现他好像并不能像他们一样拥有简单易得的快乐——每次打飞机之后，他总觉得好像还差点什么，完全没有得到满足。如果一个人连打飞机的快乐都不能拥有，那他的人生注定要贫瘠很多。哈利是一个喜欢刨根问底寻找答案的孩子（面对功课时除外），所以这一次他也决心要找出答案。于是，在下一次找到素材时，哈利没有像往常那样迅速而常规地行动，他开始等待。  
随着画面上的肉体碰撞逐渐剧烈，那种熟悉的感觉开始逐渐涌起，他的意识有一些昏沉，热度逐渐攀升，他不由得咽了下口水缓解干渴，忍不住抬起手，想像之前每一次那样——又放了下去。不行，还不够。他两只手紧握着，刚才那种熟悉的感觉开始汇集，变宽，一开始像淋浴头，后来简直像浪一样冲刷着他的身体——他因为这样的渴求不由得呻吟一声，瘫倒在床上，他的前面硬着，催促着他去碰一碰，然而，比起这个，一股陌生的感觉拨开迷雾显露出来，开始变得不容忽视：巨大的空虚感从他的后穴升起，让那圈括约肌像小嘴一样地蠕动起来。他现在非常能理解动物纪录片里嗷嗷待哺的小鸟，他的小屁股现在就是这样，叫嚣着渴求什么东西来填满它——知道自己想要什么的哈利颤巍巍地把手指试探着插进去，却被那圈肌肉箍住无法前进，其实是他还没法下定决心插进去，而他毕竟也是个括约肌功能正常的孩子，不会在还不想上厕所的时候就菊洞大开。显而易见地，他失败了，最后只是夹着自己的屁股打了个飞机，半是疲惫半是饥渴地躺在床单上粗喘。  
哈利发现了自己的性癖。这还不是最糟糕的，走后门也没什么错，洞毕竟是洞。而最糟糕的，哈利不知道该说是因为自己的性癖难以满足所以一天到晚都在想这项未竟的事业，是因为自己天生就是一个性欲旺盛道德缺失的小荡妇，还是因为自己是一个父母双亡的小孩儿所以没能长成心里健康的正常人，要么就是他启蒙太早以至于这个阶段和孩子对监护人全身心崇拜的阶段不幸重合了……或者，哈利咬牙切齿地想，或者就是因为，他唯一的监护人，他的教父，是一个无可救药的、性感迷人的英俊混蛋。  
西里斯·布莱克，三十多岁，不像大多数开始谢顶和攒小肚腩的孩子爸爸，他仍然头发茂盛、身材健美（看过他裸着上身煎早餐蛋的哈利可以举手发誓），年龄带给他的似乎只是成熟和游刃有余，甚至比二十来岁的小伙子更加迷人。当他把卷发随意地扎在脑后，跨在他那辆拉风的哈雷上伸着长腿时，的确是校门口的一道风景线。拜他所赐，当某一个女同学突然开始跟哈利套近乎的时候，哈利甚至没法判断心怀不轨的到底是这个姑娘还是姑娘她妈。  
这样的一个男人，就算不是在学校门口也相当地引人注意。至于为什么现在还是孑然一身，哈利想大概是跟自己脱不了干系。他还在上小学的时候，有一个晚上，浑身酒气的西里斯被女同事扶着回家，一个和他年龄相当、身材窈窕的漂亮女同事，非常热心地把西里斯一路扶上床，用哄小孩的语气对小哈利说，快回去睡觉吧，我来照顾西里斯就可以了。哈利只好走进自己的卧室，然后扒在门上，很久还听不见她开门的声音。已经对火车进洞一清二楚的小哈利心里一紧，抄起抱枕像一颗小炮弹一样冲开西里斯的房门，冲到西里斯的床前，假装没有看懂伏在他胯间的一头长发意味着什么，用哭腔说着，西里斯，我害怕，睡不着。  
所言不虚。他当时确实是害怕，怕极了，不是怕黑，而是怕他独享的爱要被别人抢走了。原来他没经历过的世界是这么可怕，他只想像过被父母一起拥抱的温馨场景，却没想过硬币的背面会是这样——就好像没有人会爱他了一样，放他自己孤零零一个人。他开始同情起那些父母非常相爱的同学们，他们也是这样的吗？在父母全心沉浸在和对方的爱里的时候，感觉自己是多余的、没人要的？他确信，在刚才西里斯和女同事打得火热的时候，他就是可怜兮兮地猝死在隔壁西里斯都毫不知情。  
总之那天是一片狼藉地收场了。事情的尾声就是哈利伏在他教父温暖结实的怀抱里，一边为自己狡猾的小心思感到惭愧，一边罪恶地沉迷在对方成熟男性的诱人氛围里，而且，哈利感到脸上发烫，他刚才在一片慌乱中看到的尺寸，真的，非常，可观。  
那个慌乱的晚上留下了一些后遗症。有的还不错，比如西里斯再也没有带人回来，也从没彻夜不归，从这点来说，他真是一个非常合格的监护人；有的似乎就不是那么好，有了参照和想像素材的哈利发现自己状况频发，鉴于他本来的频率就比平常人高了那么一点儿，在这个基础上再“频发”的话，确实有些够受的。有时他会在课堂上发现自己正在走神，小屁股一紧一缩，脑海里回荡着西里斯围着浴巾时看来健硕有力的腰，或者是柔软松垮的睡裤隐约勾勒出的饱满形状。这是我的教父，我的监护人，哈利告诫自己，小时候让自己坐在他身上靠着他的腿玩摇摇床的人。然后哈利想到自己曾经那样坐在自己思念不已的阴茎上，如果，如果可能的话，他亲爱的教父会不会还像小时候一样，让他坐进自己的阴茎，顶得他摇摆不已……？哈利挫败地呻吟一声，把脸埋进了胳膊里。  
回家则是更凶险的陷阱，每时、每地。当他亲爱的教父背对着他在厨房切菜的时候，肩背上的肌肉随着动作显露，性感的背影让哈利难以克制地开始想像被推倒在流理台上好好地干一场；当他的教父坐在工作桌前皱着眉头若有所思时，如果他撅起小屁股爬到他的椅子前面，拉开拉链吸吮他的沉甸甸的阴茎时，他大概会得到摸摸头和一句“好孩子”；他们靠在一起看电视的柔软沙发，他童年时在靠背和坐垫的缝隙里遗失了无数小宝物，在他们做爱时，他会不会也被操进那个缝隙里？  
他本不该是这样的。哈利忧愁地皱着脸，他本应该和他的同龄人们一样，快乐地去踢球，心思纯洁地听课，拥有打飞机这样简单易得的快乐，而不是像现在这样，他听着教父（不算训话）的训话，眼睛却忍不住盯着他的裤裆。  
“……所以，你最近是发生什么了吗，哈利，老师说总发现你在走神？”  
哈利咬着嘴唇，“没有什么。”  
男人流露出一丝担忧，但也没有追问。“好吧。不过如果你有什么想要告诉我的话，可以随时和我讲。”哈利不知道是不是自己的错觉，那双灰眼睛里除了平时的柔情，仿佛还多了一丝让人心痒的暗示；对方的语调也变得轻缓，仿佛意有所指；就连搭在自己肩上的手，好像也停留得更久了一点，还加了轻柔的揉捏……哈利为自己的想像力感到脸红，却忍不住又生出期待：万一呢，万一男人是真的从什么途径知道了（毕竟他从学生时代起就是非常聪明的人），那他的暗示是意味着……？  
漫长的脑内拉锯战结束时，西里斯已经去洗澡了。哈利紧张地握着门把，不知道这样的小孩子把戏是否有用，即使他确定他教父对他溺爱得无以复加。他紧张地拉开门，穿过氤氲的水汽，男人正躺在浴缸里，却好像对他的出现并不十分意外。  
“我……我想和你一起洗。”哈利低声说。  
“哦，可以啊。”男人收拢了摊开的四肢，为他腾了地方。他理所当然的样子让哈利竟然生出一点颓丧来，他还是把他当小孩子。  
他决定做些什么，来给这个作为他性幻想素材多年却还把他当成小孩子的男人当头一棒。他滑进暖融融的水里，然后没有像他应该做的那样，坐到西里斯的对面去，而是勇敢地挨着滑下去，然后翻身趴伏在西里斯的身上。当他全部贴在那具健壮的躯体上时，他的后穴忍不住又缩了缩。不知道是不是他表情的含义太过明显，或是西里斯是个足够聪明的人，他感觉到对方的手从他的腰椎处摸上来，缓慢地，和着水流，男人宽大的手和指尖一点薄茧让他敏感的后背忍不住瑟缩了一下，手一点点地顺着他的脊柱沟攀升，然后扣在他的枕部。朦胧的水汽里，那双灰眼睛像催眠球一样让他昏昏沉沉，浑身火热，从他手掌扣着的后脑勺，一路燃烧到尾椎骨，他快喘不上气了，温暖的水流揉着他一抽一抽的小穴，他恍惚间觉得他们的距离拉进了，他渴求已久的柔软的嘴唇贴上来，舌头卷进来偷走了全部氧气；他兴奋战栗到快流出水的后穴里，一个坚硬、滚烫的物体顶上来，圆润的龟头在他的小口上磨蹭，哈利受不了这样的慢条斯理，他渴望了那么久，他像个真正的小荡妇一样，摆起腰来，然后吞了下去。被粗壮的阴茎一插到底的同时，哈利呜咽着一抖，射了出来。  
哈利颤抖了一下，那声呻吟好像还剩半个尾音含在嘴里，他发现自己正躺在床上，阳光从窗帘里漏进来，意识还慢悠悠地游荡在刚才的浴缸里以至于来不及失望还是什么别的。他摸索到床头的眼镜，悲哀地感觉到自己地内裤里有些湿漉漉的，他正准备拉开被子看一眼——  
“哈利，”西里斯叩了叩门，“该起床吃早饭了。”  
哈利大声应着，然后把湿漉漉的内裤丢在床脚，翻出一条新的换上，然后假装和往常一样地出门，吃早饭，上学。像每一个他意淫着西里斯却求而不得的早上一样。

该搞搞卫生了。难得休假的西里斯这样想着，然后掀开了哈利的被子准备换洗一下。一小团布料趴在床脚。西里斯捡起来，一小片稀薄的白色液体露在布料的中心，他的脑海里突然响起昨天老师打来的那通电话。


End file.
